1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable airbag system for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle airbags, including inflatable curtain airbags may include a central inflatable portion connectable to an inflator for providing the necessary gas supply. These side curtain airbags is to prevent an occupant's head from coming into contact with the vehicle's window glass or any intruding object. The curtain airbag may be located in a structural portion of the vehicle sometimes referred to as the motor vehicle's “B” pillar. Two elongate inflatable portions extending either side of the central portion of the airbag are trained along the side roof rail of the vehicle. The airbag is packed into a frangible cover and located behind a headliner or trim panel.
On deployment of such an airbag, initially, the central portion tends to the “balloon out” and then subsequently, the elongate portions commence to inflate as the gas moves outwards from the central portion. It has been found that if an occupant's head is close to or resting against the side window or side trim of the vehicle when the airbag deploys, then as it commences to inflate, there is a tendency for the airbag to wrap a part of itself around the inboard side of the head and to push it further against the window glass.